Attention! Pression familiale en vue
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 92. UA Omegaverse. Oikawa et Iwaizumi vivent tranquillement en couple, l'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai attendant d'ailleurs un heureux événement. Cependant, quand on a des parents égoistes et dépensiers, des petits nuages ont tendance à s'agglutiner autour de ce bonheur paisible. Yaoi. IwaOi.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hey!Hey!Hey! Voici la requête 92 de Mileminia qui m'a demandée d'écrire un IwaOi avec le contexte suivant : dans un UA Omegaverse, Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont un alpha et un omega qui vivent tranquillement en couple sauf que les parents du Grand Roi souhaitent qu'il épouse un alpha de bonne famille pour éponger leurs dettes donc ils lui foutent la pression. Voili voulou pour le topo. Note du jour : les omiai dont ses fameux rendez-vous arrangés proposés par les parents pour leurs enfants célibataires voire les patrons d'une entreprise si le futur beau-fils ou la future belle-fille est prometteur. Bonne lecture. :)**

"Ah, je m'en doutais. C'est positif, murmura Tooru en sortant des toilettes avec un petit sourire. L'omega brun s'était senti vaseux ces derniers temps et le test de grossesse attestait que son intuition était juste.

Iwa-chan et lui allaient avoir un enfant.

"Je serai tenté de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle quand il rentrera, se dit-il en se lavant les mains, mais son travail l'épuise encore plus ces derniers jours."

Hajime et lui avaient commencé à vivre ensemble dès qu'il avait arrêté sa carrière de volleyeur pro. Il avait trente ans passés maintenant et son désir de fonder une famille avait primé. Après tout, Iwa-chan l'avait marqué lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en seconde et leur relation de couple avait perduré bien après le lycée malgré leurs carrières respectives.

Hajime travaillait en tant que salary man dans une entreprise assez cotée alors qu'il avait choisi de se reconvertir en tant qu'entraineur dans un petit centre où il enseignait le volley aux enfants. C'était une chose qu'il faisait déjà du temps où son compagnon et lui étaient à Kitagawa Daiichi donc ce ne fut pas nouveau pour lui et puis ainsi, Tooru se consacrait à sa passion bien que cela fut d'une autre manière.

L'omega brun s'attela ensuite à préparer le diner après avoir jeter le test de grossesse à la poubelle. Il chantonnait tranquillement en faisant son riz sauté au poulet et à l'ananas avant de se rembrunir en ressantant une brusque fatigue, suivie d'un sentiment de contrariété. "Ça a du mal se passer au boulot, déclara-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Tooru éteignit alors le feu pour accueillir son compagnon qui avait l'air, en effet, plus qu'éreinté : "Bienvenue à la maison, Hajime, fit-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue avant de lui retirer doucement son manteau, je suis en train de faire la cuisine.

\- Alors je vais mettre les couverts, répliqua Hajime en enlevant ses chaussures pour enfiler ses chaussons, je suis désolé de te ressentir ça, s'excusa-t-il ensuite en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'omega.

\- Tu me raconteras tout quand on mangera, déclara Tooru en se dirigeant ensuite dans la cuisine, le diner est bientôt prêt."

Hajime hocha la tête et sortit les couverts pour les mettre sur la table de la salle à manger avant de se poser un peu sur le canapé en soupirant. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien d'avoir la sensation d'être dans une impasse et il ne voulait pas incommoder Tooru avec ça. Toutefois, lorsqu'il l'avait marqué, l'alpha s'était promis de ne rien lui cacher quand quelque chose n'allait pas donc il lui expliqua tout lorsqu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement le riz sauté préparé par son cher et tendre.

Tooru apprit ainsi que Hajime avait dénoncé son supérieur au président de l'entreprise où il travaillait car il faisait secrètement de l'espionnage professionelle pour le compte d'une boite rivale. Cette décision était noble en soi mais..."Le président peut très bien me croire et virer mon supérieur ou bien fermer les yeux sur ce que ce connard a fait et me virer moi pour pas que ça s'ébruite, maugréa Hajime en serrant son poing sur la table, je suis désolé Tooru.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura Tooru en posant doucement la main sur la sienne, tu as toujours détesté les injustices et c'est quelque chose que j'aime énormément chez toi. Tu as juste fait ce que tu penses être juste.

\- Ouais mais je suis sur la selette maintenant, se reprocha Hajime en fronçant les sourcils, tu as déjà assez de soucis à gérer de ton coté même si on n'en parle pas souvent.

\- Ils me laissent tranquille pour l'instant, Hajime, le tranquilisa le brun en caressant la main du pouce, et puis tout n'est pas encore joué, il réfléchit un instant, je sais, pour chasser tes idées noires, Tooru ici présent va t'offrir une séance de massage maison au moment du bain. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Hajime avec un petit rire, mais n'en profite pas trop quand on sera dans la baignoire.

\- Ça, je ne peux rien te promettre, le taquina Tooru avec un grand sourire.

De toute façon, vu son état, il ferait surtout en sorte d'apaiser les angoisses de son alpha plutôt que de l'exciter. Il préférait attendre que son problème fut résolu avant de lui dire pour l'enfant quant à ses autres "soucis", Tooru n'avait reçu aucun appel provenant d'eux donc cela voulait dire que tout se passait bien et il espérait du fond du coeur que cette période d'accalmie ne fut pas provisoire.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il anticipait gravement se produisit le lendemain, lorsqu'il travaillait au centre lors d'un moment de pause. Tooru était en train de discuter avec son collègue Chibi-chan à ce moment-là. "Alors Chibi-chan, comment se passe la grossesse de Tobio-chan?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Connaissant le caractère du noiraud, ça ne devait pas être facile pour son compagnon de s'occuper de lui, surtout en ce moment.

\- Tobio est plus grognon que d'habitude, répondit affectueusement Hinata en feignant un soupir exaspéré, il faut dire qu'il en est à son sixième mois. Je me fais du souci mais le connaissant, s'il arrive à ressentir mon inquiétude ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il serait capable d'utiliser notre lien pour crier "Je vais bien imbécile alors continue de bosser au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi"."

Tooru eut un petit rire en l'entendant imiter l'omega. C'était vrai que cette attitude était bien du Tobio tout craché. Chibi-chan et lui s'étaient mariés l'an dernier et maintenant ils étaient sur le point de fonder une famille. Les années défilaient vraiment à une de ces vitesses. Tooru se voyait encore en train de jouer contre eux lors du tournoi de printemps.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'effaça suite à la question que lui posa ensuite le roux : "Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas mariés, Iwaizumi-san et toi?

\- Iwa-chan et moi, nous nous sommes toujours dits que nous n'avons pas besoin de cérémonie pour officialiser notre amour. Et puis, il m'a marqué donc c'est amplement suffisant, lui expliqua Tooru avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner, il faut que je réponde, fit-il d'un ton désolé avant de se raidir face au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable, et revoilà les ennuis, marmonna-t-il en décrochant, oui maman. Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda-t-il en s'attendant déjà à la réponse, ou non laisse tomber. Passez chez moi, papa et toi. Je pars exceptionnellement du boulot et on va en discuter là-bas, d'accord?"

Sa mère acquiesca de l'autre coté du combiné puis raccrocha. "Chibi-chan, déclara Tooru en soupirant, tu peux me remplacer aujourd'hui? J'ai une urgence familiale.

\- Euh, d'accord, répondit Hinata avec confusion, ça va?, s'enquit-il ensuite à la vue du visage contrarié du brun.

\- Oui oui, il faut juste que je me calme un peu, le rassura Tooru en enfilant la veste de son survêtement. Il ne voulait pas alerter Hajime non plus. "Bon, j'y vais, fit-il en quittant le gymnase, j'appellerai si je ne peux pas venir demain." Le brun sortit ensuite dehors pour se rendre à son domicile. Une chance que ce n'était pas très loin de son lieu de travail.

"Laissez-moi deviner... Vous êtes encore endettés?, railla Tooru avec un sourire hypocrite pendant que ses parents et lui sirotèrent une tasse de thé dans le salon. Il poussa un soupir agacé en voyant sa mère fuir son regard et son père dire pour la énième fois :"Mais j'étais sûr que c'était le bon numéro." Et comme d'habitude, il avait du se ruiner.

Le père de Tooru souffrait d'une addiction au jeu et sa mère, au lieu de l'aider à s'en sortir, l'encourageait davantage. Comme sa grande soeur avait trouvé la parade de partir avec son mari à l'étranger, ils se rabattaient sur lui, le fils cadet. "Vous savez que je ne suis plus joueur pro à ce que je sache, tonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix tranchante, je ne peux plus vous aider.

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons eu une idée, déclara sa mère en sortant un calepin de son sac, on t'a organisé un omiai avec un alpha de grande famille. En plus, tu le connais donc ça tombe bien, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le "CV" encadré réservé pour ce genre de situation. Tooru blémit en regardant la photo. "Je rêve. Vous voulez que je me fiance avec Ushiwaka? Vous savez que je suis marqué, pourtant. A croire que vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'Iwa-chan est mon compagnon.

\- La situation de Hajime est trop modeste, insista son père avec véhémence, et ce n'est pas lui qui nous aidera."

Tooru réprima sa colère au fond de lui. Hajime risquait de le ressentir sinon et il ne voulait pas le déranger avec cette histoire ridicule. "Nous t'avons organisé un rendez-vous avec Ushijima-san pour demain midi, poursuivit sa mère, fais-en sorte de bien t'entendre avec lui.

\- Ok d'accord, répliqua Tooru avec lassitude, j'aimerai être seul maintenant.

\- Nous t'appellerons après, fit son père en se levant en même temps que son épouse, on compte sur toi."

Tooru attendit qu'ils partirent pour se réfugier aux toilettes et vomir tellement leur attitude lui donnait la nausée. "Et on dit que je suis égoiste des fois, marmonna-t-il en faisant ensuite des gargarismes dans la salle de bains pour enlever le goût acre présent dans sa bouche, il suffit de voir de qui je tiens ça, il s'essuya ensuite les lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette, bon, il faut que je règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en ai marre."

Tout d'abord, il irait à ce rendez-vous dire à non à Ushiwaka en espérant que monsieur ne ferait pas son borné puis il appellerait sa soeur afin qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Il l'avait déjà assez fait pendant toutes ces années. "Je suis désolé mais papi et mamie ne seront pas des grands-parents modèles, s'excusa-t-il en caressant son ventre. Tooru n'avait pas eu la force de leur annoncer pour son enfant. "Il ne vaut mieux pas que je leur annonce pour le moment, soupira-t-il en se vautrant dans le canapé, aaaah! Bon, je ne dois pas déprimer. Hajime a besoin de mon soutien, je dois être en pleine forme."

L'omega prit alors la décision de se reposer un peu avant l'arrivée de son compagnon non sans avoir appelé Makki avant pour lui raconter ses mésaventures. Il ne devait pas tout garder pour lui sinon cette histoire allait le rendre dingue.

Le lendemain, Hajime trouva Tooru bizarre avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Son affaire avec son supérieur s'était réglée et il avait même reçue une promotion mais son compagnon omega lui avait semblé légèrement distant bien qu'il eut ressenti sa joie et son soulagement. Son odeur se dispersait aussi un peu."Il y a un problème, Tooru?, demanda-t-il quand celui-ci fut sur le point de quitter leur maisonnée.

Tooru lui offrit un sourire rassurant pour le tranquiliser. " Non, tout va bien Hajime, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez, profite de ton jour de congès.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai grand besoin, répliqua Hajime avec un petit rire, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir."

L'alpha ferma la porte et se rendit au salon pour regarder un peu la télé. Il remarqua un petit carnet dans le tiroir de la table basse. "Mais c'est quoi ça?, s'écria-t-il en découvrant la fiche d'omiai présente à l'intérieur... Celle d'Ushiwaka en plus. "Pourquoi Tooru aurait...? Je commence à comprendre, maugréa Hajime en prenant son téléphone portable, mais j'ai besoin d'une petite confirmation." Connaissant son compagnon, il avait certainement du se confier à quelqu'un à ce sujet.

Tooru contemplait l'assiette de soupe d'un air dubitatif. Sa grossesse réduisait déjà son appétit mais cette situation l'écoeurait. Comme convenu, le brun était parti voir Ushiwaka-chan après ses cours du matin et comme il s'y attendait, l'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa l'avait attendu à l'intérieur d'un restaurant très chic. Tout ce luxe lui paraissait fade maintenant et puis il faisait tache avec sa tenue décontractée. "Tu ne manges pas?, lui demanda Wakatoshi qui savourait son filet mignon.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Tooru avec lassitude avant d'annoncer plus sérieusement, bon, je vais être concis : le coup du omiai vient de mes parents et vu que j'ai un compagnon et que je l'aime, il est hors de question que j'accepte." La réponse de Wakatoshi le surprit plus que de raison.

\- Ça me convient, déclara calmement Wakatoshi en s'essuyant les lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette, de toute manière, j'ai un compagnon aussi donc j'allais refuser.

\- Alors pourquoi...?

\- ... Pour ma mère, l'apparence prime sur tout et Kiyoomi est loin de ses critères de beauté et le juge donc comme un omega indigne de moi. Lorsque tes parents lui ont proposé que je te rencontre, elle a d'emblée accepté en connaissant ta réputation. Je m'excuse donc pour sa décision absurde.

\- Et moi donc, soupira Tooru en prenant quand même une cuillérée, mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit à ce sujet, on ne choisit pas sa famille."

Wakatoshi ne put qu'opiner de la tête suite à ce qu'Oikawa avait dit. Son refus le soulageait énormément et peut-être qu'ainsi, sa mère le laisserait enfin tranquille, surtout qu'il allait bientôt être père. Les angoisses de Kiyoomi seraient apaisés ainsi. De son coté, Tooru continuait de déguster son repas en réfléchissant à comment convaincre sa soeur de l'aider pour ses parents à lui.

Bah, il pouvait être très persuasif quand il le voulait. Par contre, l'omega commença à ressentir un sentiment d'impatience provenant de Hajime. Oh oh, serait-il au courant? Quoiqu'il a toujours été finaud et je n'ai pas fait l'effort de cacher le CV pour le omiai. Makki avait certainement du tout lui dévoiler. Raison de plus pour arranger ça au plus vite. En fin d'après-midi, Hajime tentait de se détendre en attendant que son compagnon rentre.

Ce que venait de lui dire Hanamaki le stressait à vrai dire. Certes, l'alpha était faché à l'idée que Tooru ne lui eut rien dit mais il comprenait aussi sa décision vu ce qui s'était passé pour lui au boulot. Son omega n'avait pas voulu qu'il fut encore plus anxieux. Hajime fut donc sur le qui-vive, assis sur le canapé et se précipita vers l'entrée dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. "Je suis rent..." Tooru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son compagnon. "Makki t'a tout dit, pas vrai?

\- Je sentais que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, expliqua Hajime en rompant doucement l'étreinte pour le laisser fermer la porte, et quand j'ai vu le CV d'Ushiwaka dans le tiroir, je me doutais que quelque chose se tramait. Comme je sais que tu as tendance à appeler Hanamaki quand tu veux te confier sans que je le sache, j'en ai fait de même et il m'a raconté pour tes parents.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça, j'ai appelé ma soeur pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux, le tranquilisa Tooru en retirant ses chaussures, son mari est revenu de l'étranger et vu que c'est un psy, il a accepté de s'occuper de la thérapie de mon père, ils allèrent dans le salon, et j'ai signalé mon refus à Ushiwaka-chan cet après-midi. Lui aussi a un compagnon d'ailleurs donc pas de soucis.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, fit Hajime avec un petit rire, j'avais peur qu'il te harcèle comme au lycée.

\- De toute maniére, je l'aurais envoyé balader si c'était le cas, répliqua Tooru pendant qu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et puis si j'étais ailleurs, il y avait aussi une autre raison que Makki ne t'a probablement pas dite. Je le remercie d'ailleurs."

Hajime fut sur le point de demander de quoi il s'agissait quand Tooru guida sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. "J'ai fait un test de grossesse avant hier et il était positif, murmura Tooru avec un sourire tendre, tu vas être père, Hajime."

La joie de l'alpha fleurit dans son coeur en même temps que celui-ci le serra contre lui. Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit en rendant son étreinte en même temps que des larmes euphorique coulèrent de ses yeux. "Fondons une famille où notre enfant s'épanouira dans la joie.

\- Je te promets que ça sera le cas, murmura Hajime en se dégageant légèrement pour rapprocher son visage du sien, je t'aime Tooru.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota le brun en répondant au tendre baiser qu'il reçut ensuite.

Le couple se fit la promesse d'être de bons parents pour cet être qui fut le fruit de leur union.

 **Voili voilou pour cette requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme j'ai des difficultés de concentration en ce moment, je publie en ralenti. On se revoit pour les suites de Cutie Pie et d'Alter(s) Ego. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
